The present invention relates to an impact flow meter. More particularly, the invention relates to an impact flow meter for measuring a horizontal impact force produced by falling material. The material may constitute powder and/or bulk solids.
In known types of impact flow meters, the weight of the sensing plate is many times, as much as one hundred times, the impact force. The great weight of the sensing plate is required for its necessary great structural strength and results in friction during movement thereof under the impact of falling material. This is a disadvantage, since the sensing plate should move as closely to frictionless as possible. Furthermore, powder falling onto the sensing plate may adhere to it, since said plate is not vertically mounted. Also, if the flow meter is not mounted at a correct and proper level, its zero point shifts during operation and results in an erroneous measurement of the impact force.